


dance with me?

by probablyhayli



Series: Reese Langford x Ava du Mortain [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyhayli/pseuds/probablyhayli
Summary: a dance shared in the late hours of the night
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Reese Langford x Ava du Mortain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079318
Kudos: 7





	dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if ava seems ooc in any way, i only finished book one this morning, so i’m only going off of what i’ve gathered from book one!
> 
> this takes place after book one!

Reese had been having a difficult week. There was never much to do at the station, considering Wayhaven’s usual lack of serious crime, but that didn’t mean the week hadn’t been exhausting. Between the somewhat never-ending amount of paperwork Reese had to fill out since becoming officially involved with the Agency, and her ever-evolving and equally as confusing feelings for Unit Bravo’s commanding agent, Reese’s head had been a befuddled mess. Despite this, Tina had managed to coerce Reese into going out to a club and enjoying herself for the night.

It wasn’t a regular occurrence, but Reese _had_ finished a majority of the paperwork she’d been given, and she would do anything to get those feelings for Ava out of the forefront of her mind, so that’s exactly what she did.

Pulling on a dress that was honestly probably a little too tight to dance in, but still keeping her modesty fairly intact, Reese got into her beat-up silver hatchback and set out for the local (and pretty much only) club in all of shitty Wayhaven. At least it wasn’t too far from her apartment if she ended up getting shitfaced, though she wasn’t planning on it.

By the time she arrived, Tina had already made her way through a few drinks, and several shots too. Reese spent a few minutes sipping a vodka cranberry before her mind inevitably drifted to Ava. In the beginning, it seemed as if all Ava cared about was the investigation— or their mission is more like it. She didn’t open up easily. None of them did, really. Except for Nat. Though Farah didn’t seem to be too closed off either. Regardless, Reese couldn’t help the fluttering in her stomach when she so much as glanced in Ava’s direction, and after everything they’ve been through, she couldn’t deny that there was an attraction on her end. She just hoped Ava noticed, and maybe even felt it too.

‘Didn’t I come here _not_ to think about Unit Bravo?’ Reese thought as she stared down at her empty glass, opting for something stronger once she called the bartender over. If she was going to have fun, she would need to stop thinking about work, and her team by extension. When she finished her second, maybe third, glass of whiskey, a particular song started playing, one that Reese had heard on the radio a few weeks prior, and she got up to dance.

A few hours later, Reese was wasted. She wasn’t blackout drunk, but the alcohol had definitely gotten into her system, and considering her short height, it’s no wonder she was such a lightweight. She was dancing to another song, one that she couldn’t recognize, and she was honestly too drunk to care.

Ava was out on a personal patrol for the night, just strolling around and thinking, when she could smell Reese’s blood a little ways away. She wasn’t hungry, she’d taken care of that before she headed out on patrol, but ever since Reese’s blood had been altered, it was hard to miss even when she wasn’t in any need for a drink. 

Ava followed the scent for a while, eventually hearing the music of the club as she neared closer. She groaned, realizing that Reese was inside the club, and that if she went in, her senses would probably go into overload. The music was already loud, even half a mile away. God knows how loud it was inside. Luckily, the music ceased, and someone could be heard from inside, albeit slightly muffled, saying that the music would be off for a while.

Ava thanked whatever higher power had ended the slight suffering of her eardrums and headed inside the somewhat worn-down building, although it seemed to be in better condition than most of the older buildings in Wayhaven. Once she made it inside, she saw Reese stumble and weave her way through the throngs of people and make her way over to the bar. Observing the detective for a while, Ava noticed her skin was flushed, and slight perspiration coated her forehead. No doubt from the energy she exerted from dancing.

Reese was halfway through a second, less intense-tasting drink when a voice rang out saying that the club was closing for the night since the music was having issues. Tina had left an hour or so prior, so Reese headed out on her own, but not before catching a glimpse of someone who seemed to be oddly dressed for a club. She cautiously made her way over, stumbling a little as she tried to do so as discreetly as possible.

Ava had a smirk on her face as Reese tried (and failed) to make her way towards her in her drunken state. When she ended up stumbling a little, Ava was quickly at her side and holding the detective up to keep her from falling onto her face.

“Wha- what are you… doing here?” Reese slurred, obviously confused as to why Unit Bravo’s commanding agent was at a club of all places. Ava chuckled before picking Reese up bridal style and carrying her out of the club. “Taking you home. Did you drive?” Ava tensed as Reese wrapped her arms around her neck, but kept walking over to the small parking lot and searching for the battered silver hatchback. “Y-yeah. Over to the left. You can’t—” she was interrupted by a hiccup “can’t miss it.” Reese let out a giggle at the remark about her poor car, and tried to hop out of Ava’s grasp when they reached it. Ava just hoisted Reese back into her arms before asking for the key.

“No! I wanna walk!” Reese sounded like a child, and Ava let out a tiny scoff, not actually upset with the detective, but disbelieving that she wanted to walk back to her apartment in a dress and heels when her car was _right there._ Struggling a little in Ava’s grasp, Reese cheered when she was put back down, her feet hitting the pavement. She started humming one of the songs she’d heard earlier in the evening, and began walking towards the direction of her apartment building, completely disregarding Ava as she followed behind her.

Once they made it back to Reese’s apartment, she chucked the heels she’d taken off halfway through the walk into the corner of her entryway and set out to turn on some music. Ava still couldn’t believe that Reese walked all the way home, or that she had taken her heels off in the middle of the town center when she complained that her feet were aching.

Music eventually drifted through the apartment at a low volume, and Reese headed into her bedroom to change into something comfier. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be out in a second!” Reese was starting to sober up, but she was still slightly buzzing. Once she stumbled into leggings and a tank top, she ventured back into the living room to see Ava looking out the window. She stood silently, just enjoying looking at Ava, analysing her features as she gazed out over the city.

Suddenly, Reese’s favorite song started playing, and she let out a small gasp. Ava cringed from the surprise of noise from the detective. Reese started swaying a little to the slower-paced song, and began singing along. A few seconds passed before she turned to Ava, and held out her hand. “Dance with me?” the question was soft, spoken in almost a whisper, as if Reese was scared that Ava would decline. Eventually, after Ava had analyzed the detective’s face, and Reese had given her puppy dog eyes, she gave in.

They danced to the song, slow and almost romantic, just holding each other. Ava felt tense, though. She couldn’t help but feel like she was overstepping, crossing some kind of unspoken line by dancing with Reese like this, but part of her didn’t care. “Relax, it’s just me.” Reese was still whispering, as to not interrupt the song, but it was that whisper, and watching as Reese closed her eyes and put her head onto Ava’s chest, did she finally let the tension fade.

The song ended, and Reese pulled away, gazing up at Ava before leading her to her bedroom. “Reese, I’m not—” Ava was interrupted as Reese let her hand fall, and climbed into her bed. “I’m not asking you to sleep with me, at least not like that. Just… stay with me? For tonight? You don’t even have to lay down. I just like when you’re around Makes me calm.” Reese was starting to drift off, and Ava was trying to decide if staying was an option. She already felt like dancing with Reese was overstepping a boundary, but she seemed to be sobered up enough to know what she was doing. Eventually, Ava had taken off her shoes and laid tentatively on Reese’s bed, propping her back up onto the headboard slightly. 

Reese smiled as Ava sat on her bed, and she reached slowly for the blonde’s hand and laced their fingers together before yawning. “Goodnight, Ava."

“Goodnight, Reese.”


End file.
